


The Book to Piss off the Phandom

by Himiloveforever



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Drama, Gen, Other, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phandom Drama, Phil Lester - Freeform, big book of drama, drama book, phannie, phannies, started in 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiloveforever/pseuds/Himiloveforever
Summary: Drama and memes that are widely known within the Phandom/// Was originally on Wattpad under @Himiloveforver,, transferring it here.Basically the big book of drama





	1. "to phils and i's death irl"

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up phannies

**[happened//: beginning of April 2018]:**

**a woman who is obsessed with dan made a lot of videos on YouTube titled: "i love dan"**

**she threatened to kill phil and herself at a meet and greet at interactive introverts in one of her videos.**

**anyways their was a #protectdnp and people kept tagging dan and phil, in response phil replied:**

**[phil's reply]:**

 

****

 

 

 

  **anyways the woman's tickets were removed and she was banned from interactive introverts**


	2. fake homophobic phil tweets

**[happened: 2nd week of April 2018]:**

**this is my favorite lmao**

**disclaimer: this is not any hate towards Emerson and I'm not asking for hate to be sent to him////**   
  
  


**anyways our dear and lovely, Emerson (twitter and Instagram is @/phndumb) made some fake tweets of phil saying homophobic things. It was meant to be a joke but people took it out of context.**

**[fake tweet]:**

 

****

 

**turns out MANY people were offended and took it seriously leading to a hashtag: #amazingphilpartyisover**

**anyways there's an article on it and here is the link [i can dm it to you just message me!] :**

<https://www.wetheunicorns.com/news/homophobic-tweet-faked-amazingphilisoverparty/>


	3. "Marianne won't let anyone record"

**[happened: end of april 2018]:**

**Marianne is dan and phils manager and at a show she wasn't letting people record ANYTHING, so the phandom got pissed off and this resulted in everyone calling her Macaroni, Macron, Mayonnaise, etc.**

**This is short but it's something that's golden.**


	4. ty ly bb

**[happened: end of April 2018]:**

**so this instagram story:**

 

****

 

**made people yell cause in the bottom right hand corner you can see 'ty ly bb'**

**everyone assumed it meant 'thank you, love you baby'**

**which had some memes that I'm too lazy to find**

**but in a live show everyone spammed 'ty ly bb' and Dan crashed everyone's dreams and clarified that it meant**

**"Thank you, love you, bye bye"**


	5. Phandom pedophile

**[happened: end of May or early June 2018 I think I don't remember]:**

**So I don't have any photo or tweets to back this up but this happened;**

**basically there was a twitter group chat where a woman said she was in a relationship with a 14 year old. No one had a problem until they saw her age which is 18 or 19. At the time she confessed her therapist was the one who told her that it was illegal to date someone underage.**

**anyways I believe the phandom was pissed because who doesn't know that's illegal lmao**

**anyways this woman got a lot of hate etc. etc. and eventually it died down and was forgotten**


	6. Dan June Video

**[happened: June 2018]:**

**2018 is 20gayteen we all know, so when dan said he was making a June video; demons came out of the closet and assumed Daniel Howell was doing the same.**

**Well y'all were wrong cause the June video was the Interactive Introverts trailer!**

**Anyways y'all should watch it cause dan worked really hard on it.**


	7. Strawberries and Cigarettes catfish

**[happened: end of June 2018]:**

**The Strawberries and Cigarettes catfish**

**[ Run down / Short version ]:**

**so basically there was a stan account on twitter who was a catfish called @/cupidsdan and they captioned one of their photos with 'strawberries and cigarettes'**

**[ Evidence ( credit thread to @/calmdjh on Twitter) ]:**

**This person stumbled on some selfies on an account under @/cupidsdan (also on twitter) that seemed kinda sketchy.**

**[ photo of tweet/selfies ]:**

 

****

 

****

 

**deciding to look more into it, this person then decided to reverse search the images and find this on google:**

 

****

 

**upon doing more research this person found an Instagram which these photos are from:**

 

****

 

**original photos were taken from an Instagram under @/silver.fxck**

**anyways the account turned out to be a catfish, using this persons photos**


	8. #maridanne

**[happen: I don't even know when this happened don't even ask me lmao]:**

**so Maridanne is a crack ship between Dan and Marianne.**

**Twitter account @/softiemarianne has taken into some photo shopped (I mean totally real) photos of the couple**

**[totally real photos]:**

 

****

 

****


	9. "No we do not" liked tweet

**[happened: beginning of August]:**

**so phil tweeted this picture:**

 

****

 

**which caused some reactions per reply:**

 

****

 

**phil supposedly liked the last reply 'no we do not'**

**which caused a hashtag #phanpartyisover**

**which everyone lost their shit over**

**anyways Phil unliked the tweet and that was that.**

 


	10. LA surpise

**[happened: August 10 2018]:**

**during the LA show, dan and phil said there was going to be a surprise at the end of the show.**

**for some reason this excited about everyone, and**

**#iispoilers started trending as anti, demons, phannies, dannies, and phillies all stayed up tweeting about this.**

**so the surprise turned out to be:**

**confetti!!**

**so we all stayed up for no reason other than confetti lol it was great**

**dan fucked up the dance so they had to redo the song lmao**


	11. Dan made an Ebola joke

**[beginning of August 2018]:**

**phil said no to a kiss for a meet and greet photo; and dan made a joke so phil wouldn't be uncomfortable.**

**anyways the girl wasn't offended and no one else should be either.**

**wtf @ dan though this isn't 2014 smh**


	12. defending dan

**[happened: August 12 2018 (I believe)]:**

**@/EvanEdinger calls out the phandom for defending dan for the ebola joke he made at the meet and greet**

**anyways he made a video about it and uploaded it to YouTube titled: 'I can't BELIEVE Alfie did this'**

**the phandom took action:**

 

****

 

**  
**and this is all been said so far** **


End file.
